


A Hunt as Cold as Fire

by Moonblaze1108



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblaze1108/pseuds/Moonblaze1108
Summary: You could never help but protect those you loved until the end. Now let me bring you to yours.
Kudos: 8





	A Hunt as Cold as Fire

Prologue

Shoto rises from his sitting position next to a glowing, faint purple lantern. He brushes off his space blue duster and releases a deep sigh before tentatively resting a hand on the hilt of his weapon.

Once he was ready, he walked down the staircase, echoes of previous hunts coming to life in his mind. Shoto looked to the staircase opposite the one he was descending and half expected to see a head of green hair matching his pace.

Nothing.

Crumpled below was a gaunt hooded figure. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Shoto stopped momentarily to examine the corpse.

Neck snapped. Looks like it was caused by a heavy blunt strike. Electrical burns near the point of impact.

He stands up.

Must have been a tonitrus. He's close. He has to be.

After taking a quick glance around the room to make sure nothing else is out of place he continues down the next set of stairs.

He cautiously entered a dimly lit room lined with prison cells. Bodies of beasts were strewn about the room. Several of their heads were bashed in while others had large abrasions in their torsos. The tissue around the wounds were charred black from electrical burns.

This is unusual for him, almost looks feral. I must hurry.

While passing through the cell Shoto stiffened as an ark of emerald light struck with the hilt of his weapon. The sudden flash of green, while initially stunning, sparked memories of his messy haired companion.

Invigorated, he leaves the room, his pace quickening.

While traversing the stone tunnel that they had navigated once before, Shoto felt a slight breeze brush past his face. Awaiting him outside the tunnel was the mutilated corpse of yet another beast; his eyes widened.

Beside the beast was the ruined remains of Izuku Midoriya's weapon.

Gingerly picking up the weapon and putting it into his satchel; he knew the way from here.

Approaching a shaded clearing crackling with energy, Shoto let out a deep sigh upon hearing the raspy breath of a large beast.

Seconds after entering the desolate glade he was met with the huddled form of the dark beast surging with emerald energy. Cradled by the beast was the lifeless corpse of a young woman.

You shouldn't have left without me Izuku

Shoto removed the weapon from its sheath. With a mechanical click the weapon separated into a paired saber and dagger. Creeping along its edge, frost covered the saber as the dagger wreathed in flames.

Immediately after sensing Shoto's movements, the beast unfurled itself and took a defensive stance in front of the body. The beast snarled as the threat approached.

You could never help but protect those you loved until the end. Now let me bring you to yours.

The beast whimpered softly, letting out shaky breaths as it crawled toward the lifeless body across the clearing. With the last remnants of its strength the beast curled around the body once more and ceased to move.

Shoto reformed his weapon and placed it back into its sheath before taking a seat next to the fallen beasts head. Placing a hand on the beasts matted dark fur, he whispered soothing words to the beast as its emerald energy dissipated into nothingness.

Rest now my friend, and leave the hunt to me.

Hope everyone enjoyed reading! This started as a small idea that my roommate and I thought of. If you enjoyed the short story let me know in the comments and who knows, maybe I'll decide to continue. Until next time.


End file.
